You will be mine
by DattebayoCosplayGroup
Summary: What happens when I get stuck in Itachis room for a day? What happens when our parents find out about what Itachi did and Itachi disappears? What happens when Itachi came back for me and I wake up in a different room bound to the bed? Warning:Bondage,Rape
1. Chapter 1

I always hated waking up early in the morning to train with Itachi because he always tells me never to tell mum and dad that he didn't teach me anything or I will be punished. I never knew what he meant by punished but I had a feeling that I would soon find out.

_**One bright morning**_

"Sasuke, Wake up its time to go train" said mother.

"MMM, do I have to Ita" I didn't get to finish my sentence because a hand was around my mouth stopping me from talking. "What did you say" said mother.

Itachi looked at me in the eyes and said "Remember what I said little brother, If you tell anyone your dead". I just looked at him.

"Ok" Itachi said with venom dripping from the word. "O...Okay" I said in a shaking voice. "Good little brother" he said.

"Umm Sasuke sweetie what did you say" mother asked. I looked at Itachi and said "Do I have to train because Itachi makes me train so hard that I'm always tired".

Itachi had a wicked grin on his face but I don't know why. "Sasuke... Go train now or you will be beaten" father yelled. Itachi was laughing and I said "Okay I'm going".

Itachi still had that wicked grin on his face. I looked in his eyes which were now turning back to black because he had his Sharingan activated. "Come on little brother time to go" Itachi said in a mocking voice. I just sat on my bed starring at him. That's when he backhanded me across the face. "FUCK! What was that for" I yelled while looking at his hand.

"I told you not to tell anyone" he said in a cold voice. "But I didn't say anything" I screamed. "You know what you are Itachi. You're a fucking..." SLAM, I was cut off mid sentence. I opened my eyes and saw that I was pinned up against a wall with Itachi holding my neck tightly. "What... the fuck are you doing" I said.

"Watch your attitude little brother" Itachi said while looking into my eyes while his turned crimson. Itachi then slammed my head into the wall then let me drop. I lifted my fingers to my head and felt a wet substance. I brought my hand back down and stared at the red liquid.

"What was that for" I said while rubbing my head. Itachi just turned around and said "We're leaving, hurry up". I got dressed into my black shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on the back and into a pair of white shorts and walked outside with Itachi. Itachi lead me into the training ground that was reserved for Uchihas and said "Today I have a different plan". I looked at him with surprise.

"What, What is it, tell me" I pleaded. Itachi looked at me again. I hated when he just stared at me because it was like he could see through me or read my mind or something like that. "I'm going to give you some special training" he said. "What kind" I asked suspiciously. Itachi said "I will show you in a minuet". I just said "Ok" cautiously. '_I wonder what this special training was, what would he teach me_'.

I was thinking when Itachi picked me up by my hair and threw me into a tree. The trunk of the tree hit my back at a breaking force. I had blood coming out of my arm and leg. "Itachi what did you do that for" I said while coughing up blood. Itachi walked towards me and stopped in front of me. I tried to kick him but he grabbed my arms and legs and pinned them down.

My eyes went crimson and so did Itachi's. "Don't use the sharingan on me especially since I mastered it when I was seven and now I'm seventeen. I've had lots of time to practice" Itachi said in a cold voice. "So! We were born two years apart so offcourse you mastered it first" I said in an equal cold voice. Itachi frowned and said "You might want to shut it so you don't get on my nerves".

He let go of me and I immediately came up with a plan. I started to run home to tell mother what Itachi did. I ran through the forest filled with huge oak trees and lots of bushes and through a field of red poppies. I saw my house come into view. I sped up my pace when I felt Itachi gaining on me. I jumped through my window to get inside but Itachi caught me.

I struggled and kicked as Itachi had my arms pinned in an impossible position behind my back using one arm. With his other he picked me up and carried me out of the room and into his because his room was a small separate house out the back of the family house. It also had a sound proof barrier around it.

Itachi carried me in and sat down on the bed and then dropped me in front of him. I tried to stand up of the ground but Itachi just pushed me down again so I stopped trying and just sat there. "What are you going to do with me now Itachi" I asked in a curious voice. Itachi smiled. "You will have to wait and see Sasuke" replied Itachi in an amused voice. I started to stand up slowly but kept my eyes locked with Itachi's still crimson eyes.

"Can I go now since we are just sitting here having a staring contest" I asked. Itachi was quick to reply. "No! You are going to stay here for the rest of the day". I stared at him in shock. '_Why would Itachi want me in his room for a day? What does he plan to do? I know it can't be good since he has a different emotion hidden in his eyes'. _"What! No way I'm staying here with you. Besides I want to go to bed and have a rest since I always train by myself and since NO ONE is there to help me, I train extra hard so I'm always tired" I said while eyeing Itachi for any change in emotion. His expression went cold.

"I would like to see you try and get out of here Sasuke" Itachi said in a cold voice. "When you say that I know I won't get out but I can try anyway and Oh yeah don't touch me again you fucking retard" I said while turning away.

I didn't even take one step when I was grabbed by the arm and forced onto the bed on my stomach while Itachi sat on my back with my arms pinned behind me. "Don't call me that Sasuke or I will hurt you seriously next time, OK" Itachi said as he pulled my arms back harder. I let a small cry and Itachi said "OK" more sternly. I nodded with hot tears running down my cheeks.

I stopped the tears from running down my face and as soon as they stopped I asked "Can you get of me now because you're kind of heavy and you're hurting me". He didn't listen to me so I screamed at him to get off and he hit my cheek harder than last time. I grunted at the impact and said "I hate you Itachi". He smiled and said "That's why I love you". I frowned at what he said.

I squirmed out from underneath him and sat on the floor again. I looked around the room. It had red walls and a black floor and ceiling. There was two windows in the room but they were closed and probably locked. There was a bed facing the door at the back wall. It had red silk bed sheets and black silk pillow cases. There was a desk on the opposite side of the room and there was a side table beside the bed.

The bathroom was through the door on the left hand side of the room. There was another bed in the corner of the room behind the curtains. There was a rug in the middle of the room with a TV and a sofa on it. It was obvious that Itachi had never watched the TV as it was still covered in the plastic.

Itachi broke the silence by saying "I'm going to take a rest and so will you". '_What does he mean by a rest? I have a bad feeling that he is up to something'. _I looked up at Itachi. He grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back and took me to the other bed across the room.

He threw me onto the bed and pushed his hand on my chest to stop me from struggling. Itachi leaned down to the side table next to the bed and pulled out some rope that was down the side of the table. My eyes widened in fear and Itachi laughed when he saw my face.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you going to do to me" I asked in a scared voice. "I'm going to make sure you don't make a run for it little brother" Itachi said with lots of truth lacing his voice. Itachi leaned down and grabbed my arms and forced them above my head. He tied them there then to the bed head. He then leaned down and spread my legs apart and tied them to the bottom corners of the bed with a bit of difficulty. He got up and examined his work and then walked away. I tried to move but I couldn't. '_How can I get out of these? I know! I can use my chakra to cut the ropes' _I thought as I focused on controlling my chakra up into my hands. After a few minutes I was free and working on untying the ropes on my legs when I heard it "I knew you would be stubborn and try to escape". I turned pale and looked over to see Itachi leaning against the wall. "Oh shit I should've checked to see where you were" I said. '_I'm in for it now' _I thought while Itachi climbed on top of me so he was straddling my hips. He pressed a Kunai into my neck and leaned down until he was right next to my ear. "Now you will see what I was planning on doing all along" Itachi whispered in a wicked voice.I starred up at him with fear swimming through my eyes as they between their natural onyx colour and the sharingan. "W..What do you mean?" I said. Instead of telling me anything he cut of my shirt and pants leaving me exposed on the bed. I flushed a deep crimson from embarrassment. "What's wrong scared to show your brother your body? Well that's naughty Sasuke" Itachi said in a teasing voice. I tried to push him off me but he didn't move so I tried to use my chidori on him but he just grabbed my arm before it reached him. Itachi said "Now, Now Sasuke calm down. I won't hurt you but you shouldn't have done that" with that said he reached into the side draw and produced two pairs of anbu grade handcuffs. He wrestled my arms to the corners of the bed and handcuffed them to the posts. I tried to hit him once more but it was too late and there was nothing I could do to stop what I knew was coming. Itachi ran his ghost white hand across my chest making its way to my left nipple. I struggled against my bounds as Itachi caressed it as he sucked on my other nipple. Once he felt that my nipples had had enough he made a trail up to my mouth with his tongue and gave me a kiss. I held back a moan. Itachi tried to deepen the kiss but I kept my mouth tightly shut so he forced me to open my mouth to let his tongue enter. I felt so disgusted with myself because I couldn't even fight of my own brother and what he was doing to me was incestuous. I couldn't breathe. I had to turn my head to break the kiss to get a lungful of air. Itachi look at me and started laughing. I shot him a look of pure hatred and that's when he got the kunai and sliced my neck to make it bleed. I grunted and Itachi smiled wider. He then got off me and looked at my neck "Oh my, how clumsy of me. I will go get something for that" Itachi said while I looked at him cautiously. He left the room. A few minutes later he returned holding some cream and bandages. "Oh no you're not putting any of that stuff on me" I said starring at Itachi. "Oh come on Sasuke it's only going to hurt a lot" replied Itachi smiling. He straddled me again and my eyes narrowed as I watched him scoop out a handful of cream and get closer and closer to my neck. He gently smothered the cream on the cut on my neck. I gave a small cry out but stopped as my neck started to feel numb. Itachi then wrapped a bandage around my neck. "Now, how does that feel?" Itachi said in a loving voice. "Fine" I said while looking away from him. That's when he noticed my curse and said "Sasuke how come the family doesn't know about that curse mark on your shoulder" I looked at him with wide eyes "Umm... w...well" I said in a shacking voice. "Come on Sasuke you can tell me" Itachi said. "NO!" I replied sternly. He looked at me with anger in his sharingan eyes. "Tell me now Sasuke or I will hurt you" he said in a harsh tone. "Oh is that a threat" I said. "Oh it's more than a threat". "Oh bite me" I said. "Ok" Itachi said while he sunk his sharp teeth into my curse mark. I screamed out loud. I felt my body burning and every cell in my body screaming to me in pain. Itachi licked the wound and licked all the blood up. He brought his head back up in front of mine and licked the blood of his teeth. He had a wicked grin on his face. "Now tell me Sasuke or I will bite you again" he said. "NO" I said and Itachi went to take another bite but before he could I stopped him by saying "OK! Just stop I will tell you". "Now that's a good brother" he said. "It's a curse mark that Orochimaru gave me during the exams. Now please don't bite me again I will do anything you want just don't" I said while crying. "Anything" he said. "Yes anything" I replied. "Ok then" Itachi said with that wicked grin on his face again. '_What is he up to'_ I thought.


End file.
